New Beginnings
by Rain Kenobi
Summary: This is A MARY SUE so please New parents Luke and Rain Kenobi Skywalker, are having issues raising their kids. They are happy to be parents, but Rain wishes that her parents were there to see them be born, but they were killed on the Death Star.
1. Part 1

New Beginning

By: Rain Kenobi Skywalker

Part 1

Rain Kenobi Skywalker woke up in pain. She rolled over and woke her husband, Luke Skywalker, "Skywalker, I think it's time." She whispered to him. She tried to get out of bed but she was not succeeding. "I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see this." She said as she took a deep breath. She looks at Luke, who was looking at her, "I'm fine, really." She said answering his unspoken question. "It's just time for them to come. And I couldn't be more excited. You can tell anyone you like." She said with a smile. She had to get up, she didn't know if she was going to make it to the med center, without Luke's help. She looks at him, "Alright I'm ready to go."

Luke smiles when he opens his eyes, he looks at Rain and smiles, "You sure you're ready to go?" He smiles and gets out of bed and makes his way over to her and helps her up, "It seems just yesterday you were telling me you were pregnant. And now it is time to become a father. I can't wait." He said as he smiles warmly. He was excited, and he was sure that Rain was too. And she was going to make sure that he stayed calm. He smiles when he helps her up, "Just don't have them here." He said teasingly, "How far along are you? Or do you know?" He was sure she didn't know, but that was alright. She would get to the med bay. He smiles when they come up to the med bay, "I'm going to go find Leia, you just get settled, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rain looks at Luke and smiles, "I will make sure you make your way back here Skywalker." She said as she playfully hit him on the arm, "I promise I won't have these babies without you." She was so excited to finally get this over with. She was going to have the babies, and Luke was going to be there when it happened. And they had gotten rid of Ana and Terrick, they would never bother them again. They were wanted by the empire. Mostly because they were spies. But Rain was sure she wanted them to get caught for all the pain and toil they had caused Luke and Rain a few months ago. And Luke was still recovering, but he was making tremendous strides.

Luke returns a few seconds later, "I called her on the comlink. I don't want to miss any of this." He said as he took Rain's hand, "I'm so excited." He said, he was so agitated, but in a good way. He was going to make sure that Rain was comfortable, and all of that. He wasn't going to let her do this on her own. Though he knew she wanted to. But they would see, she was having the babies now. They would wait and see what the doctor would say. If she had to do something special or if Rain could just have the babies. He was sure she would be allowed to have the babies. He smiles at her and kisses her hand, "How are you doing Sweetheart?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

Rain looked up at Luke and smiled, "I'm doing alright. It's painful, but not that bad, it's bearable. Which is a surprise for me, I thought I had lost them a few months ago when we were captured. I wasn't sure if they had made it through the times I wasn't allowed to drink or eat. I'm just glad that they are fine, and you know something, this is a miracle." She knew that she was going to have to be extra careful with the babies, but right now was the time to make sure they got out alright. She hoped that everything would be fine. She didn't think she could bear it if she lost them. She knew everything was going to be alright. Luke was with her, and he was going to make sure that nothing harmed her. And she was grateful for that.

A few hours later Rain was holding her twins, it was the most amazing feeling…being a mother. She was so happy that she had done this. She knew that the babies were going to be in constant danger. But she was going to make sure that the empire never found them. And she would make sure that they lived to be healthy and happy. She smiles down at them while Luke stood behind her looking over her shoulder, "They're beautiful." Breaths Rain, "Luke what do you think we should name them, their a boy and a girl." She said smiling. She was so happy to have them, she wanted to name one of them Luke, but she didn't know if Luke would like that idea, and she was a little self conscious and didn't want to tell him.

Luke smiles down at her, being able to read her thoughts he smiles, "I think that's a great idea, "We'll name him Luke Jr. I like it." He smiles and looks down at his baby girl, she was the most wonderful thing to happen to him, well except for her mother. He smiles and shakes his head, "I don't know what to name the girl, but we'll think of something." He smiles and kisses her, "What about Nabarrie, I don't know where I heard that, but I like it, and I think it would be a perfect name for our beautiful baby girl." He smiles and sits down in a chair next to Rain's bed, "May I hold one." She smiles and hands him his son. He smiles down at the child and rocks it back and forth, "It's nice to finally meet you Little Luke." He said as he bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead.

Rain watches Luke with their children, this was going to be interesting. She knew that Luke and she had never had any experience with kids. She shook here head smiling, she knew that she was going to have to learn some stuff. But so would Luke, and they would have a good time. She looked at the child he had in his arms, "So what do you want to do now?" She knew that she wanted to go back to their cabin on _Home I_ but she knew that she couldn't. She watches Luke as he plays with the baby. She knew he was going to be a great father. Btu she was unsure if she was going to be a good mother. She had doubts about that. And she knew that Luke had every confidence in her. But she knew she was going to mess up.

Luke looks down at the baby in his arms, his son. He couldn't think of a day, other then when he married Rain, that he was this happy. He had a family now. And he was going to fight harder in the rebellion to make sure they stay safe. He wasn't going to let anything happen to these little treasures that were given to him. He hoped that he was going to be a great father. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see them very often. But he was going to make sure he spent as much time with the family as he could. He looks at Rain and smiles, "I can't believe we're parents." He looks at his daughter, "I think it's time we traded. I want to hold Nabarrie. He said as he reached for her.

Rain smiles and switches with him. She looks down at her son, Luke Jr. She couldn't be more happy then she was today. She would do everything in her power, and she knew Luke would to, to make sure they were safe. If they had to fight harder, then so be it. She wasn't going to let anything happen to them, and she hoped that she had never ran into Palpatine when she was pregnant. Because news about the birth would get to him somehow. Hopefully there weren't any spies in the base. But she knew that was hopeful thinking. Spying was a part of war, and it was going to be hard to decide who to trust and who not to trust.

A few days later Rain is sitting in the med bay with both of her babies in her arms. She wished she could stay here, everyone took care of her and the babies. She sighs, she knew she had to leave. She looks up as Luke enters the room. He wasn't allowed to stay with her overnight. But now he was going to be with her as far as she knew. She starts to get out of bed, "I'm ready to go." She said as she stood up with the babies in her arms. She was excited, she was going to spend her first night with her babies, without anyone watching her as she fed them. She looks at Luke and smiles as she walks over to him and places his son in his arms.

Luke smiles as he takes the child away from Rain. "I guess you are ready to go." He chuckles. He knew that she was excited to get out of this place. And to tell the truth, he was feeling the same way. He wanted her home so that they could share in the delights of being parents. This was a joy that he didn't know he possessed. He was going to do his best to raise his little ones into Jedi. But first he would have to find someone to complete his training. He sighs, he would do that later, there had to be more Jedi out there that have evaded Vader….right? He looked at Rain, "Rai I'm sure you are supposed to be in a hover chair." When she shook her head, he took her hand, "Please. For me."

Rain looked at Luke with a glare on her face. That wasn't fair, she would do anything for him and he knew that. And not only did he know it, he took advantage of it daily. But she knew that he did it for her own good, but she didn't like it any more. She sighed and nodded, "Alright I can take the chair. I won't be happy about it though." She warned him as he laughed. She looked down at Nabarrie who was in her arms, she was the most beautiful thing that Rain had ever seen in her life. And her son, well he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. And yes that included Luke. She loved them both and she wanted to see them grow, but it was going to take time and effort on her part. But that was OK, it was worth it to her.

Luke smiles when he comes back with the chair, "There, now I won't have to worry about you collapsing on the way back to our room. Wait till you see what Leia and I did to the place. We'll do a better version of it when we find a new base. But this is going to be good for now." He said as he helped her sit down in the chair and handed her Luke Jr. He couldn't believe that he was taking his little ones home today. It was a big thing to be happening. But he knew he was going to be a good dad. Or so he hoped. And he hoped that he would be there for them when they grew up. He didn't want to miss any of it. Though he knew he was going to miss quite a lot because he was going to be so busy with the rebellion and all of that. He sighs as he looks at his children as he comes to the door where they were staying.

Leia was sitting inside the door. She had been waiting for them to make sure that Rain liked the room that she and Luke had prepared for the children. They had been working on it for several days now. Since Rain went into the hospital to have the little ones. And she hoped she liked it. Even if she didn't, she wouldn't be offended. She would do whatever it took for Rain to be happy. And if this was one of those times, then so be it. If she didn't like the room, then she would help her with designing a new one for her. She smiles and shakes her head, they would be here soon, and she had to be welcoming. She knew that Rain would be happy with this. And maybe Luke would be able to talk her into staying on the ship while the rebels relocated, but she didn't see that happening.

Rain looks at Luke when they enter the room, "Alright I think I can stand now." She said as she hands him the babies and gets out of the chair. He didn't stop her, so she knew it was alright. She was happy to be back in her cabin with Luke. She looked around and saw the little room that was meant for the babies. She makes her way towards it with Luke following her. She smiles when she reaches the door and peers inside. It was the most wonderful room she had ever seen. There wasn't much done to it, considering they had such a short time to prepare. It had two cribs, one was blue and the other was pink, there was a small rocking chair in the back corner. And the best part, to Lily that is, there was a bed where she could sleep. She loved it and she turned to Luke and Leia, "Thanks you guys, it's the best present I could ever ask for."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Luke looks at Rain and smiles, "I'm so glad you like it Sunshine. We decorated it with you in mind. I am so glad you like it. There's another surprise on the shelf over there." He smiles as she walks up to it. He had found it in her belongings, she had forgotten it herself. It was a holograph of her parents. He smiled when she walked up to it and looked so happy that she could start crying in any second. He knew that she was happy about it because she was smiling. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as he lays his chin on her shoulder, "It's OK to cry." He whispered in her ear. He smiles and kisses her on the neck. He knew he would love to have a holograph of his parents. But there were none to be found.

Rain looks at Luke with a smile on her lips, "Thank you so much Skywalker and to you too Leia." She called to the other room. She smiles at Luke and turns around in his arms, still holding the babies. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, "You are the most wonderful husband in the whole galaxy." She said and she meant it. She was so happy that he was hers, and that he was going to be with her forever. And then when they died they would both become one with the force. She smiles at him and shook her head, "I don't know how this night is going to go, but I do know that we're going to have an interesting one." She said as she ducked out of his arms and made her way to the cribs to lay the babies down so they could sleep. She knew it was going to be tough sleeping in the other room, but she knew she could do it.

Luke smiles and shakes his head, "You don't have to sleep in the other room. "I put the bed in here so that you could sleep in here." He said reading her thoughts. He knew that she was going to be a great mother, she wanted to be with her kids for a while. He smiles as she sits on the bed and he walks up to her and sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her, "Are you going to be alright without your Skywalker?" He said with a teasing glint in his eye. He knew that she was going to be just fine, she needed to stay with the kids, and that was alright with him. He knew someone or something might try to take them away from them. They were both famous. And he knew they were in danger. But he was going to make sure that everything would go according to plan. And he would make sure that she felt safe and the babies were safe.

Rain looks at Luke and smiles, "I know you put this bed in for me to sleep on. I just didn't think of that. I know things are going to be different with the twins. But it's going to be an adventure. And I can't wait till we get going." She said with a smile. She knew as much as Luke that the babies were going to be in constant danger. But she had her lightsaber with her. She made sure it was with her all the time. Ever since the time she and Luke were captured by Palpatine. She knew that if they were captured again, that she had no fighting chance against the Emperor. But she would feel better with the lightsaber by her side. She was going to make sure that Luke and the babies were going to be safe, and that nothing was going to happen to them. But she knew that was going to be hard, she had to do a lot of no sleeping, but she would do it for her family. 

Luke smiles at her, "Why don't you and the kids get some rest and I'll make the dinner. You must be hungry, and we don't want that." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. He was going to take care of her. Like he had never taken care of anyone in his life. He was going to make sure that she was safe. And eat something. She was hungry he could see it in her eyes. He smiles at her and gives her another quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll just be out in the kitchen. Just remember I'm not that good of a cook, so I don't know if it will be edible." He said as he started to walk out of the room, he knew that Rain wouldn't care if he made her a banquet or just a small dinner, she would appreciate it any way it was done. He looked back at her one last time before exiting the room, he was so happy that she was his. They had been together for nine months now. And it was the best nine months of his life. He had married the girl of his dreams, and yes they had some rough spots but that was OK, they were going to get through it and that was all that mattered.

A few hours later Rain wakes up from the nap she didn't even remember taking. She sat up in her bed and looked around for the chrono, she had been asleep for three hours. Well that was alright, she was tired, she had just given birth to twins. And that was tiring work. She got out of bed and threw her bathrobe on. She was going to make sure that Luke and the babies were doing alright and that she didn't miss anything important, and if the babies were hungry then she would feed them before she had her own supper. She looks around as she hears the babies cry. She knew that she didn't have to sprint to the room, but she did anyway she wanted to make sure that they were safe and all of that. But she knew that they would be fine, they were just hungry. But it broke her heart to hear them crying.

Luke was finishing up in the kitchen. He looks over when Rain comes out of the room, "They're just hungry." He tried to reassure her. He didn't want her to feel like she wasn't doing a good job, because she was doing a wonderful job. A better job then he would have thought. Not that he thought she would do a bad job, he just didn't expect it to be perfect, and she was doing that. He smiles at her, "I'll have dinner ready as soon as you are Sunshine." He said as he watches her rush into the baby's room. He hoped that she knew that they were safe and sound, and that they just wanted to eat. And he knew that was all that was wrong, and he was going to make sure that everything was going to be alright. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her or the babies, they were his life now. And he was going to make sure that nothing happened to them.

Rain comes out of the room with one baby in each arm, "I don't know how I'm going to do this." She said with a smile, she knew she must feed them at the same time, they were both hungry, but she was unsure of how to do that. She looks at Luke hoping for some ideas, but he looked as blank as she felt. He might not have any ideas. Then she remembered that these where his first kids as well. She looks down at the little ones and then sat down on the couch in the sitting area. She then brought the babies up to each breast and watched them feed. She smiles up at Luke, "I'm just glad they are out." She said with a smile in her voice. She was happy that they were here and healthy. That was all a mother could ask for. She looked up at Luke and noticed he was bringing her some food, she was hungry.

Luke watches as she sits down, he had made her a special breakfast, some eggs and some toast. That was Rain's favorite breakfast, he knew that. He didn't know what she wanted to drink, she didn't like caf. But he would think of something, and then he would be with her. He was so happy that she was his, and the best part was that she had his babies. He was the proud father of twins! He was so happy and there wasn't anything else he wanted from the universe, well except to be a Jedi. And he would be able to do that. When he talks to Rain he was going to make sure she went with him when he would make sure she was safe, and maybe the babies could come with them, he needed to show her, her surprise. He got her a ship, and he wanted her to have it. That way if he did have to leave, she could follow him when she was ready.

Rain looks at Luke and smiles, "I'm so looking forward to breakfast." She looks down at the babies and strokes their hair. She was the proudest mother that she ever knew. She smiles, she was the luckiest woman in the galaxy, and she knew it. She had everything she ever wanted, she had a wonderful husband and two beautiful babies. She smiles she couldn't believe that she was the best mother in the galaxy, or so Luke had told her. She didn't believe if, she felt as if she was the worst mother. She didn't know the first thing about mothering. And she knew that she was going to do better. But she couldn't wait for that time to come. She shook her head and looked up at her husband and smiles, she was hungry but like everything else in her life the babies came first.

Luke watches his wife, he knew that she was going to make a wonderful mother. He just didn't know if he would make a good husband and father at the same time. He hoped that he would do a good job. But first he had to feed his wife and himself, and then he would show her the ship he had gotten for her. It wasn't anything fancy and it was all he could afford, but Leia helped him and he knew it would be a good ship, for Rain. He smiles as she puts the babies down and he walks over to her with the food in his hands, "Here you go Sunshine." He said as he placed the plate in her hands. He was so excited about the gift, but he hoped she liked it. He wanted everything to be perfect for her. And he knew that Leia wanted to be there when he showed her the ship. He hadn't named it he was going to let Rain do that. He didn't know what she was going to name it but he was excited to find out.

Rain looks up at Luke and smiles, "I am so hungry." She said as she dived in. She could read Luke's mind so she knew what the gift was. She smiled to herself, she wanted to name it the _Skywalker's Angel_. She put in the Angel part for her mother. She didn't know how she was going to honor her father. But she would think of a way to do that. He had died saving their lives. That much she knew, and that much she was grateful for. She wished that they were here, but if they were here, then she wouldn't have been able to see Luke again. She sighs as she starts to eat, she was starving and there was no stopping her. She looked up at Luke, "This is wonderful Skywalker. Thank you." She said with a smile as she finishes, "Alright I want to see this thing."

Luke looks at her in shock, how had she known. It was her birthday today, and maybe she just expected something. But that didn't sound like Rain she didn't expect anything she was given, and that was a good trait he loved in her. He smiles and walks over to her and helps her up and takes Luke Jr. in his arms, "I think you're going to like this." He said with a smile, he then offers her his arm. When she took it he smiled and leads her out. He knew she knew about the ship, but she didn't know what it looked like. He smiled to himself, he was going to make this a surprise, "Close your eyes." He whispers in her ear, when she closed her eyes with a smile on her face he smiled and took her into the docking bay. The ship was the same make as the _Falcon_. They didn't know how Han would take it, but Rain loved Han's ship, and Luke wanted to get her one just like it, just newer and better repaired, she didn't like to make repairs, but she could if she had to.

Rain stops and shakes her head, "You better let me see it Luke." She said her voice dripping excitement. She was stoked that she was getting a ship, and she knew that Luke would love the name. And plus it was her ship, and Luke knew that so he would be alright with her naming it. When he told her to open her eyes she opens them and stares in shock at the ship in front of her. She smiles and looks at Luke, "Skywalker, you've outdone yourself." She said in a hoarse whisper. She was so happy that he had done this. Now if he had to leave the rebellion for some reason, she would be able to follow him. And she knew that he would, he would have to find another Jedi Master to complete his training. And she would want to go with him. She looks at him with a smile, she then looks at Nabarrie in her arms, "Alright let's go." She said as she makes her way to the ship.

Luke shakes his had, he knew that she was going to react this way, and it made his heart soar when he made her happy. He smiles when she starts towards the ship. He knew that she was happy that he had gotten her this. And all of that. He was so happy that she liked it. He knew she would, but he hoped she would. He starts towards the ship as well, "Don't worry Rai, we'll be alright." He said as he wraps an arm around her, "And if we do leave the rebels, then you will come with me and we'll make sure that the children are safe and all of that. If I leave to train maybe you and the children can come with me and we can start that way." He says as he kisses her cheek. "I'm sure it will all work out." 


End file.
